Hank Archer (Coby Ryan McLaughlin)
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera, ''General Hospital''. He is the son of Henry Archer and the leader of the "Dawn of Day" cult under the alias "Shiloh." Casting Coby Ryan McLaughlin has been portraying the role since December 27, 2018. Not much is known about the character of Hank except this he is someone from Drew Cain's (Billy Miller) mysterious past. McLaughlin recently had a stint on The Young and the Restless playing the role of Andrew Lynford. His list of acting credits also includes projects such as; Graceland, Kingdom, NCIS, The Crossing, Castle, Parenthood, Two and a Half Men and much more. Be sure to watch 'GH' weekdays on ABC.https://www.soapoperanews.net/2018/12/general-hospital-news-introducing-coby.html Background David Henry Archer is the son of Henry Archer, a man to whom Sam McCall was married to under the alias Cheryl Richards as one of her marks in the past. He was in Europe when they were married and never met her. It was also later revealed that his father, Henry Archer, eventually died in a car accident. He met Drew Cain who knew him as Hank in Afghanistan. Drew was a Navy SEAL and Hank was a military contractor. The two crossed paths often. In 2012, Drew saved Hank's life after pulling him out of his Jeep after it hit an IED. According to Spinelli he fell off the face of the earth until he reappeared as Shiloh. In February 11, 2019, it's revealed that Drew might be a huge threat to Shiloh if he remembered their time in Afghanistan. Hank moved to Berkeley, California after leaving the military life behind him where he started his reign as a cult leader for "Dawn of Day" and started going by the name "Shiloh". In Port Charles, Dawn of Day was initially presented as a volunteer group which he funds with the proceeds of his work as a life coach. He also wrote a book called Every Day is a New Dawn, a self-help book. He is later revealed to be a sexual predator. During the initiation of his followers into his "trust", he brands the female followers and then he drugs them before he forces himself onto them. His right hand, Harmony Miller, was the first member inducted into the trust. It's also revealed that Hank has a past with school teacher and former member of Dawn of Day, Willow Tait. Willow revealed that her mother Harmony had pimped her out to Hank and she eventually got pregnant with their son Wiley Cooper-Jones, who was born on July 25, 2018. Hank and Willow are unaware that their son died of SIDS and was switched with Jonah Corinthos by Nelle Benson and Brad Cooper. Hank’s sexual assault victims: * Carol Lockhart - raped/branded at some point before or during 2014. * Willow Tait - raped/branded on August 4, 2014. Their sexual relations eventually resulted in the conception of a son in 2017. * Daisy Kwan - raped/branded at some point before his arrival in Port Charles. * Kristina Corinthos-Davis - drugged/attempted rape but escaped with Jason Morgan’s help in 2019. * Sam McCall - drugged/branded and attempted rape but was saved by Jason Morgan in 2019. Storylines Hank is first seen when he mistakes Jason Morgan for Drew at the Floating Rib while he's playing pool. They strike up a conversation and "Hank" wants to find Drew and thank him for helping him change his life. Jason takes down his information and they shoot a game of pool. Jason visits Drew later and tells him he's suspicious of Hank, and gives him his information to contact him. Kim tells him he doesn't recall him mentioning a Hank in the past. They decide to meet and Hank thanks him for saving his life in Afghanistan, unfortunately Drew doesn't remember it because of his lost memories. Hank tells him he changed his life. Kristina Corinthos moved out of Sam's apartment into the Dawn of Day house.. When Sam and Jason went to visit her, she introduced them to Shiloh the man who ran the house, who turns out is Hank. He explained to them he had changed his name from Hank to Shiloh when he changed his life. They where both very suspicious of him and it resulted in a big argument between Kristina and Sam. After they left, he told Kristina he would help her change her life. Jason and Sam investigated him further, and they found that Dawn of Day was incorporated by a David Henry Archer, the son of Henry Archer, an ex-husband of Sam. She never met his son as he was estranged from his father, when they had married. Sam and Jason run into him at the docks, where he was trying to help a homeless man get off the streets. They confront him, with the fact that she was once married to his father. He didn't make the connection between her Linda Black alias and his father's wife. He said he did bad things in the past, hit rock bottom and had changed. Harmony comes to Port Charles to try and get back together with Shiloh she even talked about moving to Port Charles and wants back into the"Dawn of day" cult she once was part of and had a relationship with Shiloh. On March 25, Jason attacked Shiloh for triggering him about Sam and Danny, but Shiloh dropped assault charges against Jason and it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of Willow's son, Wiley Cooper-Jones and she was so scared that she left "Dawn of Day" and kept her whole pregnancy from him. On April 9, Shiloh knows that Willow's real name is Kali Miller and that she changed her name when she left his cult "Dawn Of Day." That very same day, it also revealed that "Harmony" also knows Willow as both women share a last name "Miller" and Shiloh said to "Harmony" - "I found our Kali Miller." On April 10, Shiloh with Harmony drugged Kristina as she was about to be a official member of the "Dawn Of Day" cult but when Harmony arrived Kristina was gone and Jason made his escape with a drugged Kristina and Harmony text Shiloh, who looks pissed and confused. On April 22, it revealed by Willow that Shiloh was a well known pimp in the "Dawn Of Day" cult as a leader, but also Harmony had her daughter Kali "Willow" forced to into being pimped out by Shiloh. On April 24, Shiloh had Sam come over for a "Session" and they go up into the attic where Shiloh kissed Sam and tried to have sex with her, but she pushes away and both were recording each other secretly. Sam left crying as this revealed all of what Shiloh did to her to Jason. After Sam pledged to join the DoD trust on May 9, Jason knocked him out during Sam's tattooing session and tried to recover Kristina's pledge, but Shiloh already moved it as Sam tended to his head and explained that a parent angry with him had assaulted him. Sam then took Shiloh to the Nurse's Ball, where he was denounced by Kristina (who was persuaded out of the cult after learning about what happened to Willow) and got triggered when Chase brought Willow up to the stage to dance during his performance. Shiloh then overheard Willow talking to Nina about having their child, so he lashed out at Willow and became really aggressive to the point he assaulted her and thus Michael had to take him down to the ground. An upset Shiloh then left with Sam, drugged her, and wanted to 'show her a new dawn' before escaping Jason and Sonny. Shiloh was able to take the drugged Sam to another location and began to sexually assault her despite her refusals, but before Shiloh can have sex with her, Jason grabbed him and tossed him down the stairs, saving Sam, who was taken to GH alongside Shiloh. At GH, Shiloh was confronted by Sonny, who said that terrible things would happen to him if he did not hand over Kristina's pledge. After Shiloh finds out that he had a baby with Willow, he serves her to appear in family court. After everyone said he didn't have a chance at winning against Willow and Diane, the judge ruled in favor of Shiloh and he ruled to have Willow relinquish all documents about her baby. Willow says no and she is arrested by Chase. After the trial, A police from Beechers Corners officer calls Shiloh saying he arrested Jason and Shiloh orders him to kill Jason, but this fails as Jason escapes with Michael's help. When Shiloh starts to taunt Sam, Lucas attacks him and tells him to stay away from his family and his baby. Later, Kim calls Shiloh to her apartment and she asks him to teach her how to convince Drew to have a baby with her. Shiloh asks Kim if she is seeing Drew and she tells him that she's seeing Julian. She begins to tell him that Julian has been so busy with his son's custody battle and she tells him about the baby and he begins to piece together that his baby is with Brad and Lucas. Crimes Committed *Serial rapist during his run as "Dawn Of Day" cult leader with Harmony revealed on Apr 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Killed Douglas Miller and made Carol Lockhart take the fall for his death revealed on Jun 28, 2019; as Shiloh *Stalked Sam McCall 2018; as Shiloh *Tired to bribe Alexis Davis about information on her daughters Sam and Kristina Corinthos-Davis 2019; as Shiloh *Had Daisy manipulate Kristina's mind and reveal her abuse story about Keifer Bauer 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened Willow Tait into moving back into the "Dawn of Day" house and rejoin the cult 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Had Harmony and DOD drug Kristina during her induction into the group's trust with Harmony 10, 2019; as Shiloh *Had a fake a DOD session and tried to have sex with Sam 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted and threatened Willow 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Drugged Sam 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Sexually assaulted Sam and was about to rape her until Jason Morgan attacked him in her defense 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Arrested on charges of sexual assault 5, 2019; as Shiloh; released on Jun 10, 2019 *Ordered Officer Billy to kill Jason 27, 2019; as Shiloh Health and Vitals *Trapped in a jeep which hit an IED revealed Jan 2, 2019; saved by [[Drew Cain]] *Threatened by Jason Morgan to stay away from his son Danny 25, 2019 *Smashed against a brick wall and choked by Jason 25-26, 2019; as Shiloh; suffered bleeding to the back of his head as a result *Threatened by Det. Harrison Chase while defending his girlfriend, Willow 26, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Drew Cain for mentioning his kids, Oscar Nero and Scout Cain 3, 2019; as Shiloh *Knocked out by Jason 9, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Kristina Corinthos Davis 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Thrown to the ground by Michael Corinthos in defense of Willow and suffered from hyperventilation as a result 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Attacked and tossed down a long flight of stairs by Jason in defense of Sam 24, 2019; as Shiloh; was taken to the hospital *Threatened by Sonny Corinthos if he did not hand over Kristina's pledge 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Sam McCall while in a hospital bed 28, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Margaux Dawson 6, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Alexis Davis in the courtroom 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Willow in the courtroom 25, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted and threatened by Lucas Jones 27, 2019; as Shiloh Family tree Referencesa External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Shiloh Archer Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional rapists